1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun cases. Specifically, the invention is a soft case for a rifle or shotgun which also serves to carry additional hunting gear. The case can be carried slung over the shoulder when it contains the gun, thereby freeing the hunter's hands. When the gun is removed, the case converts to a waist belt pack for carrying and accessing the other hunting gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor sportsmen such as hunters and fisherman have always faced the problem of conveniently and comfortably carrying the necessary equipment while in the wilderness. Several past inventors have developed several different approaches for carrying this equipment. None of these inventors, however, have invented a complete carrying system for everything needed while hunting.
The most closely related inventions known to the current inventor are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,488,799 and 5,619,819, both issued to Alan D. Hauschild. Both of the Hauschild patents describe the same invention: a fishing pole or gun case which wraps around the waist to form an accessory carrier when not in use. The case has a single fixed pocket hanging down in front of the belt, and one or more removable and adjustable pockets. It has a carrying handle allowing for suitcase-like carry.
The current invention has several features which are not present in Hauschild's invention. Hauschild's invention does not have a shoulder strap allowing for hands-free carry while climbing.
Additionally, Hauschild's invention limits freedom of movement by having the main pocket hang down in front of the user's legs. Hauschild does not disclose any means for carrying items which would normally attach to a belt, the use of a quick-release belt buckle to fasten the invention around the sportsman's waist for increased security over a hook and loop fastening, or a waist pack with the ability to be worn in any position on the waist.
French Pat. No. 1,419,803 appears to picture a case for a fishing rod having a shoulder strap. The case wraps around the waist when the fishing pole is removed.
Several inventors devised various waist packs for sportsmen. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,231, issued to Sheila L. Kailsher, describing a waist belt with a plurality of pockets with loop hangers, intended to replace a tackle box; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,040, issued to Jeffrey S. Lee, describing a waist pack having a plurality of generally rigid storage compartments for fishing gear; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,363, issued to Gordon Groves, describing a belt having Velcro straps for carrying a rifle or shotgun horizontally; and Swiss Pat. No. 250,232, which appears to picture a belt with various pouches attached. None of these patents discloses a means for carrying a rifle or shotgun.
At least two inventors patented inventions for protecting a rifle or shotgun from wet weather while hunting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,371, issued to Robert H. Stackhouse, describes a light, flexible gun sleeve having openings allowing access to the gun's controls, so that the gun can be fired while within the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,456, issued to Kent R. Schauer, describes a soft gun case having waterproof elastomeric grommets fitting over the stud posts of a rifle's sling swivels. The rifle can be carried slung over the shoulder in the case, and the case quickly unzipped to use the rifle without totally separating the rifle and case. Neither patent discloses a means for carrying hunting Spear other than a gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,944, issued to Thomas E. Hughes, describes a sling having ends wrapped around a bow or rifle, and secured using Velcro. The patent does not disclose any means of carrying equipment other than a gun or bow.
At least two inventors developed storage devices intended to facilitate storage of hunting or fishing equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,997, issued to Ronald N. Kolpin, describes a gun case having openable loops for hanging the case from a clothes hanger. If a handgun case is used, it may also have a loop allowing it to be used as a holster. U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,669, issued to Edie Lanrnan et al., describes a roll-up carry and storage case for multiple fishing rods. The case comprises a row of triangular pockets dimensioned to accept a fishing pole with the reel and accessories attached. Neither patent discloses any means for carrying a gun or fishing pole, or carrying other hunting or fishing equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,836, issued to Steven Roy Bush, describes an outdoor apparel system comprising a vest having storage pockets on the front panels, a backpack having straps passing under the front panels of the vest, various extra clothing for weather protection, and a small shelter. The patent dies not describe any means for carrying a gun in the hunting field.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a convertible rifle/shotgun case and belt pack solving the aforementioned problems is desired.